The Saturnine (Cult)
The Saturnine are a group of Houdini Splicers who worship ancient gods. Judging by the glowing symbols scattered around Arcadia, it can be said that these Splicers probably worship various gods of the ancient Romans.Roman Mythology, on Wikipedia These symbols are astrological symbols representing the zodiacZodiac, on Wikipedia and various planets of the solar system; the planets themselves are closely linked with the ancient Roman gods. Next to the ancient gods, the Saturnine seem to worship nature. They have secret caves hidden by overgrown vegetation in which altars have been created. On these altars are things like molding pumpkins, liquor, and blood. In and around these caves are straw figurines with large breasts and hips, a typical pagan symbol of harvest and fertility.Wicker Man, pagan ritual, on Wikipedia Their name, The Saturnine, is a reference to the god Saturn. In Roman mythology, SaturnSaturn, Roman God, on Wikipedia is the god of agriculture, founder of civilizations and of social order and conformity. Dante AlighieriDante Alighieri, on Wikipedia associated Saturn with the liberal art of astronomia (astrology and astronomy), which could be another reason as to why the cult named themselves the Saturnine. Also, saturnine is an actual word of the English language whose definition is associated with having a gloomy or surly disposition; to be sullen or ominous in nature to the extent of being morbid. The members of this cult wear masks made out of twigs, straw, and leaves. They also wear white clothing most of the time, and have whitened their faces with face paint. ''BioShock Julie Langford is the only character in the game to talk about The Saturnine. In her audio diary, The Saturnine, she tells that members of the Saturnine think they are touched by the ancient gods and chant "harness the flame, harness the mist" and drink human blood and cocktails of Plasmids; calling it ambrosia. The Saturnine would often harass Langford by stealing her research materials (such as Chlorophyll Solution) for use in their rituals. [[BioShock 2 Multiplayer|''BioShock 2 Multiplayer]] In the Arcadia level, there is a Saturnine's hidden cave at the Southeast end of the Rolling Hills. The Saturnine are also referenced in one of the loading screen quotes for BioShock 2 Multiplayer, set during the Rapture Civil War. It states that their activities resulted in the closure of Arcadia and that Andrew Ryan was well aware of their activities, vowing to put a stop to them, since he saw their cult as a form of organized religion. Trivia *When the rest of the Saturnine reveal themselves, three can be seen engaging in some sort of ritual near the tomb. When the player approaches, they'll notice Jack and teleport away. They can be killed if attacked quickly, although two of the three bodies will disappear. *In an audio diary of Julie Langford, she described The Saturnine as "an aging bunch of fratboys." Despite this statement, Jack does encounter female members in Lady Smith models. *The rest of the Splicers in Rapture seem to simultaneously hate and fear them, alternately running in terror from them or, when in groups, brutally beating them to death (as seen in Arcadia when one opens a door to find three Thuggish Splicers beating the corpse of a Saturnine). *Most of the Houdini Splicers in Arcadia that affiliate with Saturnine are Dr. Grossman models. *If the player enters one of their caves and remains within for a period of time, members of The Saturnine will continue to appear and attack until the player leaves. The player can take advantage of the flooding in the caves to electrocute the Saturnine, especially if they use Electric Gel and Electric Flesh. References Category:Arcadia Category:BioShock